Digimon Meets Soul Reaver
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What is it about the Holder of the Crest of Cruelty's past that Sora can't quite identify? And what is this new evil that threatens both the Digital and Real Worlds? Read and you'll find out.


_**Digimon**_

_**Meets**_

_**Soul Reaver**_

**Me: "I don't own Legacy of Kain. This story has a SoraXOC pairing and, unlike the actual Soul Reaver storyline, has two Reavers of Souls. One of which is me. This story also features me as Raziel's older 'twin brother'. Also has me with all Soul Reaver enhancements. Also this story takes place during Season 2 and all the original DigiDestined are the Guardians of their world and their Digimon are the Guardians of the Digital World.**

**Sora: "So which one am I? And which ones are the others?"**

**Me: "Tai is the Guardian of Balance, Matt is the Guardian of Conflict, you are the Guardian of Energy, Mimi is the Guardian of Nature, Izzy is the Guardian of Mind, Joe is the Guardian of States, TK is the Guardian of Time and Kari is the Guardian of Dimension."**

**Davis: "But...you told me there were **_**nine**_** Guardians." Groans in pain while clutching his head.**

**Me: "Duh Davis! The last one is the Guardian of Death. And it's me. The Digimon share the Guardian titles with their DigiDestined."**

**Izzy: "So whatever our Guardian titles are that's the title our respective Digimon have?"**

**Me: "Yes! Now let's all shut up and start the story!"**

The sun was rising over the apartment complex were Sora Takenouchi lived, along with most of her other DigiDestined friends, and was shining into Sora's bedroom window. Sora woke up, noticed the sun, and smiled as she stretched and yawned. She reached her hand back to hold her boyfriend Codie's hand but she only felt the rest of her covers.

Sora sighed, got out of bed, and got dressed. Then she went into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. "Codie's always gone in the morning. I know he stays with me until I fall asleep because we make love almost every night but he always seems to vanish during the night. I wish he'd at least leave me a note when he leaves." Sora muttered as she sat at the table to eat her breakfast.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sora got up to answer it. However, when she reached the corner, the phone stopped ringing and she heard Codie's voice from around the corner. She looked and saw someone, or something, that looked badly burned and the thing seemed to be missing his abdomen. Sora gasped and quickly covered her mouth and hid on the other side of the corner before the thing could notice her.

After a few minutes of silence she peeked around the corner cautiously and didn't see the thing that had answered her phone. She sighed in relief and turned to head back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast only to come face to face with the being. She screamed and tried to run away but the being just closed its three clawed hand over her left wrist and refused to let go.

"Let me go! Help! Help, somebody! Someone, help me!" screamed Sora as she tried to escape the being's grip. Suddenly she was roughly yanked back over to, and against, the being and she felt it wrap its other arm around her back to prevent her from getting away and it covered her mouth with its other hand.

"Listen to me! Calling for someone to help you is a very stupid idea. It would also be pointless to try and get away from me that way. Now, I'm going to let you go, and if you co-operate with me you'll be safe from harm. I only want you to be safe from those that would harm you." hissed the being as he, for it definately was male, slowly released his hold on Sora and she just stood frozen in fear.

"W-what d-do you plan to d-do with me?" asked Sora as she sank to the ground fearfully while the being walked over to her balcony window and looked out at the sunrise.

"I plan on protecting you Scion of Energy. You and your friends, human and Digimon, are your worlds' Guardians. Each of you have a different principle to which you are the personification of. However, your friends Tai and his Digimon Agumon are the Scions of Balance, and thus far more important to the survival of both of their worlds. There are nine Guardian designations. To be truely powerful you must all be united." said the being as he turned to face Sora and she noticed that he wore a black cape like fabric over his lower face. Sora noticed that the cape that the being wore had the same symbol on it as her boyfriend's cape did.

She walked over to the being slowly and, after a few moments of hesitation, she stood next to him as he looked out at the sunrise and she stepped outside for some freah air. _Dreaming. That's what's going on. I'm just dreaming. Soon I'll wake up and then I'll see that this thing isn't real and everything will be fine._ thought Sora as she leant over the railing and sighed.

"It truely is a beautiful sight to behold. Nosgoth was once as beautiful as this but that was before it began to die due to the Scion of Balance's refusal to sacrifice himself to restore Balance. The days of Nosgoth's cruel fate are dark ones. Vampires scour the land, humans either serve or are killed by them, and fanatic humans that are part of an order called the Saraphan Knights hunt the Vampires and have attempted to kill me a number of times. Quite a few attempts have actually succeeded." said the being as he walked toward Sora only to stop a few feet behind her.

"If they succeeded then how is it you're still alive?" asked Sora as she felt heself become curious about this being that had entered her home and could easily have ended her life on the spot.

The being laughed quietly and looked at her. "Do you really believe that I live? I have been 'dead' for several thousand years. I started out my time on the Material Realm as a human only to be visiously killed by a creature that resembled how I look now. I was later brought out of the Underworld as a Vampire only to become the creature you see before you. After I'd returned a second time I learned that, not only had I originally been killed by a creature that resembled myself at this point in time, but that _I_ had killed myself and thus ensured my fate to become the creature you see now." said the being as he looked at Sora.

"But...shouldn't you have just, I don't know, vanished when you'd killed yourself?" asked Sora.

"You'd think I would have but Time, you see, is a very tricky thing. It became apparent to me that by killing myself as I am now, I had already been killed by myself, and then brought back as a Vampire. Simply put if the me you see before you hadn't killed me in the past the me I became, and remain today, would never have existed and I'd never have been killed. At least not by the means that I'd been killed before. I lost you didn't I Sora?" asked the being when he noticed Sora's blank stare.

"A _long_ time ago. I-" started Sora when she realized that the being had called her by name. "How did you know my name?" asked Sora as she started to back away.

"Sora, it's me. Sora, it's Codie." said the being as his body seemed to shift and change into the features of her boyfriend until Codie stood before her.

"No, no, that's impossible. That can't be true! You're a Vampire!?" cried Sora as she continued to back away. Suddenly she tripped and fell over the railing and as she fell she screamed knowing that the next time any of her friends saw her it would be on the mid-day news as a bloody spot on a hospital gurney covered by a white sheet.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her and she felt her decent slow down. She looked around and saw that Codie had changed back into the form that she'd met only a few minutes ago and that his arms were holding both her and the torn up looking things on his back while he seemed to be in a skydiving position. After a few more minutes he rightened himself so that they both landed on their feet and, when they'd landed, he let her go and held her at arms length to check for any injuries.

After looking her over, though a little roughly, he sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Thank the Pillars you're not hurt. If anything had happened to you I'd...well I have no idea what I'd have done. I love you Sora, with all my heart, and I always will." whispered Codie as he held her close.

Sora, still in shock about what her boyfriend had told her, just stood there as she let the shock of both the information he'd told her and then the fall she'd just had sink in and she unconsiously hugged her boyfriend back as he held her. Soon, however, she regained her senses and pulled away from Codie.

"So, every time we made love, I was having sex with a dead person?" asked Sora as she began to feel ill from the thought.

"Only by Nosgoth standards. Though I 'live' I'm really just a spirit that has taken control of an entombed corpse and transformed its features to my image. At least in Nosgoth. Here, on Earth, I'm alive and human...for the most part. I'm able to become my Nosgothic physical self here, when it really is my true body that becomes it, and can return at any time to my human form. Or just my Vampire one." said Codie as he looked at Sora when he suddenly turned to look around them. "Come on. I don't like this setting. Too public." said Codie as he gripped Sora's arm and, suddenly, they were in a wierd and distorted version of the city.

"Where are we? What did you do? Am I dead!?" asked Sora with increasing panic while she looked around at the place they were in.

"No Sora. You're not dead. This is just the Spectral Realm of Earth. This is where the spirits of those that have died go. And where some of those that have died remain as lost souls. In this form I must feed on those souls to live. It's terrible, yes, but I think the alternative would be far worse." said Codie as he pulled Sora closer to himself reassuringly.

"And what, exactly, would this horrible alternative be Codie? What could possibly be worse than eating the souls of those that are confused and don't know what to do now that they're dead!?" demanded Sora angrily as she started to raise her hand to strike at her boyfriend and planning on ending their relationship.

"I'd never be able to leave this place and see you as I have been. I'd be trapped here, forever, and I'd never be able to tell you or physically let you know how much I love you Sora. And I'd forever be a slave, a pawn, to an egotistical being called the Elder God. It's only with good fortune that I was able to escape from the Underworld, and his control though briefly, the last time I did." said Codie as he tried to pull Sora closer to himself again.

Sora, now very angry at her boyfriend, glared at him and slapped him as hard as she could. "Take me home! Now! I thought you were a good person but I was wrong! I don't want to be with you anymore Codie! Take! Me! Home! Now!" yelled Sora.

Codie, having reeled back when Sora had slapped him, looked at her in confusion and looked into her eyes. His glowing eyes trying to figure out why his girlfriend had slapped him but they found nothing except anger and rage. "W-what are you saying Sora?" he asked as he began to feel a knot tighten in his non-existant stomach at her answer.

Sora continued to glare at Codie and, through clentched teeth, she gave him the answer he'd tried to find in her eyes. "I don't love you anymore! I don't think I _ever_ did! I think I only said I loved you because of the way our first time having sex felt! But after that I felt bored! The sex has dried up and died and I don't care what happens to you anymore! I _**hate**_ you!" yelled Sora as she pulled out of Codie's grip, which had loosened considerably, and she suddenly found herself standing back in the street of her apartment complex. Alone and without Codie anywhere in sight. Sora took a few deep breaths and, after calming down, she went back into her apartment to have a shower and go to work.

A few miles away, at the summer camp where Sora and the other six original DigiDestined had first gone to the Digital World from, Codie crouched on the roof of the cabin and looked out over the forest and surrounding mountains. He had shifted back to the Material Realm and had been in the stationary position he was in ever since he got there. _She doesn't love me. How could she!? I'm a freak! A decomposing, half-vampire, soul eating freak! How could I have been so stupid to think she could __**ever**__ love me?_ thought Codie as he hung his head sadly. Though he was physically incapable of crying he felt as if he was. He was reminded of how much pain, and betrayl, he'd endured ever since he could remember. Now he had yet another pain and betrayl to add to his long, centuries old, list.

Suddenly he heard a voice that seemed to eminate from all around him. The voice seemed to be laughing at him and Codie knew instantly to whom the voice belonged. "Elder God. What do you want!? Can't you see I'm already miserable enough without you adding to it!?" demanded Codie angrily as he clentched his fists in rage.

_**"Codie, my Angel of Death, I am not here to add to your pain. I am here to aid you in exacting your revenge on those that have wronged you."**_ the Elder God's voice rumbled as it seemed to swirl in a current of wind.

"You have wronged me as well! To aid me in exacting revenge against those that have wronged me that would require you to tell me exactly how to kill you and then allow me to do so! And besides, how can I exact revenge on Sora, when I want nothing more to do with her? For all I care she could become a lost soul and your Hunter Wraiths can devour her!" said Codie as he activated the Fire Reaver, his favorite weapon, and whirled around to keep the Elder God's current in sight.

_**"Then that can be the way to exact your revenge. Make her a lost soul and allow my Hunter Wraiths to devour her for eternity. You may even watch and allow her to have her physical form as the shape her soul takes so that she will know that it was because of her actions, that hurt you so, that she was condemmed to suffer her own personal version of purgutory."**_ hissed the Elder God as he swirled around Codie again.

Codie growled but couldn't deny that the idea was tempting and, shockingly enough, had merit. "Though I'll admit that sounds very tempting I think that to enact such a plan would be too lineant for the crimes Sora has commited against me recently. In fact, I want to be the one that finishes her off, your Hunter Wraiths may drain her of her energy in the Spectral Realm but I want to be the one that eternally devours her soul. I'll begin by telling her that I'm going to aid her in 'escaping' from the Spectral Realm at which point your Hunter Wraiths will surround us and I will 'fight' them but ultimately be 'defeated' and lay on the ground weak and almost out of Spectral energy. Then, when and if she tries to help me, I'll finish her off and devour her." said Codie as he deactivated his Fire Reaver and crossed his arms over his decaying chest.

_**"A very well thought out plan, my Angel of Death. But what if the girl attempts to reconsile with you, will you allow it to foil your masterful plan?"**_ asked the Elder God as he stopped his continuous swirling and looked like a miny tornado.

Codie's glowing eyes narrowed and he clentched his fists angrily. "_**Never!**_ I loved her and she told me that she didn't love me back. So, as far as I'm conserned, she's already written and signed her own damn Death Certificate!" hissed Codie angrily as he shifted back into the Spectral Realm and headed back to Odiaba and the Takenouchi Flower Emporeum to put the finishing touches on his plan.

Meanwhile, at the Takenouchi Flower Emporeum, Sora was sitting in the back room while she held a cup of coffe that had been sitting in her hands for so long it had gone cold thinking about how she'd treated Codie that morning. _He didn't deserve what I told him. I never should have yelled at him. He loves, no loved, me and I told him that I didn't think I'd ever loved him. I was such a bitch! I hope that, if I ever see him again, he can forgive me and we can pick up our relationship._ thought Sora as a few tears ran down her cheeks as she cried.

Sora's mother noticed how her daughter was acting and went over to her. "Sora, what's wrong sweetie? Is it something to do with your relationship with Codie, dear?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi as she wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders gently.

Sora nodded sadly and looked at her mother. "I-I learned something about him and, he tried to explain but, I didn't listen. He wasn't cheating on me Mom so don't think that's what I'm talking about. I-I fell off the balconey of the apartment Codie and I share and he jumped after me and caught me. Then we floated down to the ground and then he took me to what he called a 'Specral Realm' and then I-I...I broke up with him! And I feel so bad about it! I didn't mean what I'd said to him! I didn't mean any of it! I was just so shocked at what I'd learned and then the fall and then after that going to that Specral Realm that I-I...Oh Mom! I hope he can forgive me!" cried Sora as she hugged her mother and wept into her shirt.

Mrs. Takenouchi hugged her daughter consolingly and rubbed her back gently. "Shhhh. It's okay Sora. I'm sure Codie understands that you didn't mean it. I'm sure he's not mad at you sweetie. Shhhh, it's okay Sora, it's okay. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest, and then we'll try and find him to get him to talk to you about this okay?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi as she and Sora stood up and hugged again.

"Okay Mom. I'll call you later. Thanks Mom, for helping me, and everything." said Sora as she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and left for her apartment. After an hour she arrived at her apartment and was just putting her key in the lock when suddenly the door swung open and she found herself face to face with Codie.

Codie was shocked to see Sora home at this time of day but his shock soon turned into an angry glare. He met her gaze and just repositioned his backpack on his left shoulder and continued to glare at his former girlfriend. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Codie as he continued to glare at Sora.

"I took the day off. Why do you have your backpack? Are you going somewhere?" asked Sora as her eyes began to fill with tears again as she thought that he might forgive her. They were talking to each other at least and that was a start.

"Yes, I'm leaving. You know Sora, I opened up to you because I thought you'd understand what I wanted to share with you but I was obviously wrong. So, since you hate me so much, I've decided to cut out my part of this equation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train and plane to catch." sneered Codie as he pushed past Sora and headed for the stairway.

"Codie, wait, please! Codie, I didn't mean anything negative that I said to you, I swear I didn't! Please Codie, please, can't we talk about this? Maybe pick up our relationship like nothing had ever happened to end it? I understand that you were just answering my question but I-I just couldn't handle all that information at once. And then I had that fall and then we got into even more information I was too shook up to take in at the time. Please, I'm sorry, please don't leave me! Please!" begged Sora as she began to cry a bit.

Codie sighed and looked at her. "Why shouldn't I? In this form I can't even kiss you. Do you have any idea, _**any**_ at all, how it feels to want to kiss someone you love and not be able to? It's horrible! I want to stay Sora. I really do, but I just don't think a relationship between us would really work out. Especially when we just had a major fight over me sharing more of my past with you." said Codie as he slowly turned to leave.

Suddenly Sora grabbed him by his shoulder, spun him around to face her, yanked off his clan cape and kissed him as best she could with him in his Reaver form. "I love you and I'm willing to just forget about that stupid argument if you are." said Sora once she'd ended the odd kiss.

Codie wrapped his clan cape over his missing lower jaw and looked at Sora. "What argument are you talking about Sora? I don't remember us ever having an argument about anything that we weren't just joking around about." said Codie, in a tone that told Sora that he knew exactly what argument she was talking about but pretending he didn't, as he held her lovingly and rubbed her back gently.

Sora sighed happily and she wrapped her arms around Codie's back and just held him. "I love you Codie. I'm sorry I said I didn't. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Sora as she looked at her boyfriend and she gave him a 'puppy dog' look.

Codie growled to himself slightly when he saw the look Sora was giving him, he could never resist it when she gave him that look and it drove him crazy, and pulled Sora closer to himself as he leant down and 'kissed' her from behind his clan cape. "Why should I forgive you Sora? There's nothing to forgive...unless you're hiding something from me." whispered Codie as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

Sora was about to respond when, suddenly, her phone started to ring. They sighed, their moment ruined by an ill-timed call, and they went inside to answer the phone. When they answered it, and put it on speaker-phone, they learned that it was Izzy calling from Tai's house and he sounded really creeped out.

_"Sora, Codie, I'm sorry to call like this but I found something that's making me really nervous. Gennai sent me an email saying that he's found a really old prophecy about the Chosen Children and their Digimon. And it is really creepy."_ said Izzy from the other end of the line.

Sora looked at her boyfrined and noticed that he seemed to be getting tense. "Izzy, don't leave Tai's. Codie and I are coming over, and then you can show us this prophecy yourself okay?" asked Sora as she went into the hallway to get her coat.

_"Okay Sora. Seeing as you live a few floors above Tai we'll see you in ten minutes. See you guys soon."_ said Izzy as he hung up the phone while Codie turned off the speaker-phone.

"You won't need your coat Sora. I've got a much faster way of getting to Tai's." said Codie as he used his telekenetic powers to throw Sora's coat back into the hallway closet. He went over to the balconey and, after jumping onto the railing, turned and held his three clawed hand out to Sora.

"I-I'm not sure about this Codie. I mean, I did just fall off this balconey a couple hours ago, and I'm still a little nervous about going over it again." said Sora as she looked at her boyfriend nervously.

"Don't worry Sora. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. And if we overshoot Tai's apartment and begin to fall too fast I'll just shift us to the Spectral Realm and we can land safely." said Codie as he took Sora's hand and pulled her close to him.

Sora, still a little uneasy about the whole idea, wrapped her arms around Codie's neck and quickly kissed him and then held on for dear life as Codie jumped off the railing and began to glide down to Tai's apartment. After a few minutes of them gliding Sora opened her eyes and looked around her and Codie and, again, noticed that her boyfriend was holding onto the torn looking things on his back. "Codie? I was wondering if you could tell me something else about yourself. Something specific of my choosing." said Sora as she continued to look at the torn objects her boyfriend was holding that seemed to make his gliding possible.

"It's about these torn up things on my back isn't it? Don't worry Sora. I'm not offended. In fact I was starting to wonder when you'd ask about them." said Codie and he sighed. "They used to be wings. You know the kind of wings the some books describe and show how the author thinks a dragons wings were? Well mine used to look like that. Unfortunately there were _**some**_ people in Nosgoth that didn't like the fact that I had wings. I was able, no _**allowed**_, to keep them for stratigic reasons but after a few centuries those people thought that I didn't need them anymore so they made a point of 'inspecting' them further and then ripped the bones out of them entirely. Now my wings are useless for flying but I consider myself lucky that I regain the bones every time I change back into my Vampire form. The only reason that I look as I do now is because I was 'executed' after I lost my wings. Oh and you know those legends of only holy water hurting Vampires? Forget them. _**All**_ water is deadly to Vampires. No clue why that is I just know it's true. Water burns like acid on a Vampire's skin. That's how I got this badly burned even though it doesn't look like I'd been lit on fire." said Codie as he and Sora landed on the balconey of Tai's apartment.

"That's horrible! How could those people do that to you? Allow you to have wings then rip the bones out of them? That's just sick!" said Sora angrily.

"Oh don't worry Sora. I didn't do anything _**too**_ drastic." said Codie and Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "I just killed them all with the aid of my brother whom had also suffered the same fate as me only earlier. I'm the eldest of my brothers, six of them and only two of them do I actually like and respect, and yet it was my 'twin' brother Raziel and I that gained wings yet he was punished immediately while I got to keep my wings for only two centuries before my 'execution' but you just can't keep a good Scion of Death down. I came back and, with Raziel's aid, wiped those pricks off the face of the planet. However the idiots were all brought back to life by an even bigger idiot named Mobias the Time Streamer. One good thing about my other five brothers, Raziel being one of the two I like and respect as well as the third from last born Rahab, being brought back is that now they're obidiant towards me." said Codie as he knocked on Tai's door.

Suddenly the door opened and Codie and Sora saw Tai's little sister Kari standing in the doorway. "Oh hi Sora. I'm guessing that Izzy called you about whatever's bugging him? And who's this?" asked Kari as she stepped aside to let Codie and Sora inside the apartment.

"Kari, this is Codie, you've met him before. I know he doesn't look like he normally does around us but trust me. It's him. Hey Tai! Izzy! Codie and I are here! What's this all about?" asked Sora as she and Codie entered the apartment and headed for Tai's room.

Izzy opened the door and let Sora, Codie, and Kari inside but he stared at Codie in shock and began to instantly babble nonesense.

"Oh shut up will you? Just get on with why you interrupted Sora and myself. And I warn you now Izzy. It had _**better**_ be good or you'll find out what it's like to have you very soul devoured and I'll be the one doing the devouring!" growled Codie as he activated the Fire Reaver.

"Down Codie! We don't need this crap! Izzy, I'm sorry for how he's acting, we kinda had bit of a pothole in our relationship recently and we're still getting over it." said Sora as she shot Codie a look that told him to simmer down and put away his weapon.

Izzy shook his head and nodded. "Okay. As I said earlier on the phone Gennai sent me an email about a prophecy that he believes, and I'm begining to believe it too, is about us and our Digimon. In it he said that we had to 'find and protect the Nine Guardians of both Worlds and help them fight against an evil that would see the Two Worlds become as its own'. That was a direct quote from the prophecy and it also said that 'one Guardian, the most important of them all, must be the most protected for in their hands, lay the fate of Both Worlds'. Gennai said there was more but the rest of it was so worn down or broken that it's impossible to get the rest. But from what I can gather we have to find this Guardian and make sure nothing happens to them. But I have no idea where to start looking!" cried Izzy as he sat at his laptop and tried to finish a program he was writing to locate these so called 'Guardians' so they could protect them.

"Well I know where to find all Nine of the Guardians of Earth and the Digital World." said Codie as he stood in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, the Fire Reaver still active, as he looked at Izzy.

"Really? Where are they Codie? Can you show us?" asked Sora as she looked at her boyfriend in amazment, even though she already knew who all the Guardian s were because of what Codie had told her before she'd found out about his Reaver form, because he knew where to find all the Guardians.

Codie nodded and pointed at the dresser mirror overlooking Tai and Kari's bunk bed. "If you look inside that mirror you'll find five of the Earths Guardians and then you'll know who five of the Digital Worlds Guardians are." said Codie.

Sora, Izzy, Tai and Kari all ran over to the mirror but when they got there all they saw were their own reflections, as well as Codie's, and they sighed in dissapoinment. "But, Codie, all there is are our reflections. There's no Guardians in the mirror." said Sora, acting as if she didn't already know who and where the other seven Guardians were, as she looked at her boyfriend.

Codie waved his index claw back and forth and his eyes told Sora that, if he was physically capable of doing so in his current form, he'd be smiling. "But you four _**did**_ see five of the Guardians. See, Guardian of Mind, Guardian of Dimension, Guardian of Energy, Guardian of Balance and Guardian of Death." said Codie as he pointed at Izzy, Kari, Sora, Tai and himself.

"So..._**we're**_ the Guardians of the Real World? But that would mean..." started Tai as he looked at his sister and Izzy in shock.

"Yes Tai. The Digital Worlds Guardians are our Digimon. Our Digimon share the same Guardian titles we have. Matt is the Guardian of Conflict, Mimi is the Guardian of Nature, Joe is the Guardian of States while TK is the Guardian of Time. And Tai, if anything happens to you and Agumon, we're _**all**_ screwed." said Codie.

"Why is that Codie?" asked Sora as she walked back over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms through his and held him for comfort while she tried to deal with this new knowlage she'd gained.

"Because if he dies the Balance of this world goes straight to Hell. Earth will become like Nosgoth, a barren, and dead wasteland most likely filled only with humans being used as slaves or a small band of resisters or even more likely, if this 'evil that would see the Two Worlds become as its own' is who I think it is, Vampires. And if the same thing that happens to Tai ends up happening to Agumon the Digital World will follow." said Codie as his glowing eyes narrowed angrily.

"Gennai also said that he was able to get the names of 'three combatants, two that will try to save the Two Worlds, and one that is the evil coming to destroy the Balance of the Two Worlds'. Oddly enough Geannai said that _**you**_ were one of the combatants but it didn't say if you would be one of the two trying to save the Real and Digital Worlds or if you were the one that wanted to end the Balance of both." said Izzy.

"Just tell us who the other two names are Izzy! I don't have time for these childish games!" growled Codie angrily as he waved the Fire Reaver in a cutting motion of annoyance.

"Well, one is named Raziel, and the other is..." started Izzy when Codie cut him off.

"Kain. So that prick survived. Well this time I'll make sure he dies and _**stays**_ dead! No more of Raziel's 'mercy' and 'redemption' crap! Kain is going down and so will anyone that tries to stop me! Even Raziel, or you, or even you Sora. Try to stop me from getting rid of Kain forever and I won't hesitate to send you all to the Spectral Realm the traditional way." said Codie as he shifted his gaze to each of them in turn and ending on Sora.

Sora, frightened by Codie's anger, slowly moved her hands up around his neck and hugged him gently. "Why do you hate this Kain person so much Codie? What did he ever do to you to deserve this hate you have for him?" asked Sora as she let her boyfriend know that she was just asking a question and not meaning any offence at all.

"Kain is the Emporer of Nosgoth. He is the Ruler of all Vampires. He is also the reason Raziel's and my own wings no longer have any bones in them. And he's also...my Vampiric father. He created my Vampiric self, along with my 'brothers', and is ultimately responsible for Nosgoth's death and the Pillars corruption. He is the Scion of Balance in Nosgoth. But he's only a substitute for the actual Guardian Ariel. But Ariel won't be taking the title of Balance Guardian back any time soon. Or ever for that matter. The reason Kain became the Scion of Balance is because he was chosen as Ariel's successor upon her murder. The other Scions all went insane, first of which happened to be Ariel's love the Guardian of Mind, whom infected the others with madness. I-I don't want to talk about this anymore. So, please, don't ask me to speak of it anymore." said Codie as he hung his head in shame.

Sora looked at her boyfriend and then ran her left hand over his covered cheek and then kissed him as best she could while he was wearing his clan cape. "Codie, I won't try to stop you. If killing this Kain person will make you feel better and protect both the Real and Digital Worlds then I guess he needs to be dealt with in order to do our jobs as DigiDestined." said Sora as she rubbed her head against her boyfriends chest.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes but suddenly Kari looked at Codie questioningly and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Why are you covering the lower half of your face Codie?" she asked as she tilted her head back its normal position.

"You don't want to find out. Trust me." said Codie as his features began to shift and, soon, Codie was standing in front of everyone in a human looking form except for the fact that he had only three clawed hands instead of the normal five.

"Hello everyone! I brought you all some nice cold water to drink seeing as it's such a hot day!" said Mrs. Kamyia as she entered Tai's room and handed everyone a glass of water. When she got to Codie, however, she tripped on one of Tai's dirty shirts and the water in the glass she was holding spilled onto and all over Codie.

"Ow! I hate water! It's so annoying! My Gods it freaking burns! Jeez, why do I always have to be splashed with water, why!?" yelled Codie as his skin began to smoke slightly while everyone heard a sizzling sound.

"Oh dear! Are you allergic to water? I didn't know, I swear, and I'm sorry!" cried Mrs. Kamyia as she stared at what was happening to Codie's skin.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you Mrs. Kamyia. It's just that it's been a _long_ times since I've been burned by water. Hurts a little but I'm just glad it wasn't a lake or something." said Codie as he shook his hand slightly and enhanced the Fire Reaver's heat and power and began moving it over his body causing his clothing to dry very quickly, considering how he wore red and black leather armor, and his clan cape behind him like an actual cape.

"H-how are you doing that? How are you able to manipulate and create fire from thin air? It's frightening, yet, strangely beautiful all at once." asked Mrs. Kamyia as she watched Codie keep the Fire Reaver active and lowering it's heat and power.

"It's not coming out of thin air. It's coming out of my right arm, you see, this is a weapon called the Soul Reaver. In its physical form it takes the souls of those that are hit with it and occasionally their blood as well to satisfy its hungers. In its current form, the soul devouring half, it looks like this only not like its made from fire. This is just one elemental enhancment that makes the Soul Reaver become the Fire Reaver. The other ones are Darkness, Light, Air, Earth, Water and Spirit. There are two other forms called the Spectral Reaver, which can only be used in the Spectral Realm, and the Material Reaver which can be changed into the elemental Reavers. Also there's the Ice Reaver. I forgot to mention that one but now you know about the Reaver. In its current form it feeds on the souls of its victims as well as I do when I'm in my Reaver of Souls Form. I changed out of it before you came into the room and entered the form I had before gaining my Reaver of Souls Form. That's why the water burned me. But it's okay now." explained Codie as he reverted back into his Reaver of Souls form and looked at Mrs. Kamyai.

Mrs. Kamyai looked at Codie in shock for a few minutes then, with her eyes rolling into the back of her head, she fainted and fell back until she was laying on her back.

"Mom! Is she okay? Codie, why did you have to scare her like that, why!? She could die you asshole! Get out, out of this house, and out of our friendships! You're not welcome in our world anymore! In fact you never were! Sora doesn't even love you! She was just scared that you'd kill her and us if she refused to go out with you for as long as you have! You're an idiot!" yelled Kari as she glared at Codie after she ran to check on her mother.

Codie stood in his place during Kari's outburst of rage and, after she was finished yelling at him, he looked at Sora and the others in the room that were still consious only to see that they refused to meet his gaze in shame. "So...it's all...true? You all hate me and are afraid I'd hurt you? That I need you to do what I _suggest_ when asked my opinion because I'll hurt or even kill you if you don't?" asked Codie as he looked at everyone in the room.

No one met his gaze except Kari, but her's was filled with hate and rage, and soon Codie knew the truth. He slowly began to back out of the room and then turned to leave and, after a few seconds, everyone heard the front door open and then slam closed. Suddenly Sora couldn't take it anymore and she looked at Tai and the other DigiDestined in the room angrily.

"So we're just going to let him believe that we never liked him? That I never _loved_ him!? You know what, guys? _**You**_ may not have liked or trusted him, but I love and trust him and he used to trust us with his life!" said Sora angrily as she started to leave.

"How do you know Sora? That he trusted us that much I mean. How do you _know_ he felt that way about all of us?" asked Tai as he met Sora's accusing gaze with one of questioning curiosity.

"Because he told me! Unlike the rest of _you_ I actually got to know him and gave him a chance! Even before we met him he was doing shit to keep us safe! Remember when DemiDevimon told us that LadyDevimon would be attacking us in three days after he told us but she didn't until the fourth day after he told us? That's because Codie had kept her preoccupied with trying to recapture him! Now he hates us, all of us, but especially me! I hope you're happy now Kari! Because it was Codie that got Gatomon to even consider leaving Miyotismon's army and helping you! So congratulations everyone! Looks like you've just handed both the Real and Digital Worlds to Kain on a silver plater!" said Sora as she left the room, opened, and then slammed the front door as she left the apartment to try and find her boyfriend.

Codie, meanwhile, was in the Spectral Realm and pounding a huge hole into the ground in his rage. "Should! Have! Known! How could they be my friends!? I've always been a loner and I should have stayed that way! Friends make you weak! Make! You! Soft! I hate them! All of them! I! HATE! THEM!" yelled Codie as he punched the ground, causing it to make the hole bigger with each punch, and the final punch was so hard and filled with hurt and rage that it caused the ground to sink at least ten feet lower. Codie panted as he attempted to catch his breath when he realized that he was being watched. "Well, what the hell do you want? I've got enough problems of my own, without having to deal with yours as well Raziel." growled Codie as he glared at his brother.

Raziel walked over to his elder brother and stopped a few feet away from him. "I'm sorry Codie. I heard what those humans were saying to you. I am truely sorry that your relationship with the one and only human you've shared your secret of being an Angel of Death with was unworthy of your trust. Perhaps we should just return to Nosgoth and allow Kain to take this world and make it into the newest Nosgoth. These humans obviously do not care about their own kind if they were so readily able to turn against you when you merely showed the elder human your true form as it has been ever since you suffered through the Abyss as I did." said Raziel as he looked on at his brother, the victor of so many battles and conquerer of twice as many lands, reduced to lashing out at the Spectral ground beneath his feet.

Codie stood and nodded. "Maybe we should. But first, we need to erect nine marble pillars, for these Guardians to put half their power and bind them to the Pillars. Nine in this world and another nine in the alternate world called the Digital World. Then I will need to stay at the Pillars of this world and be the permanent caretaker of them. It is obvious that Kain has already beaten us and I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he showed up and knew he'd won without even having to lift an inhuman finger." said Codie as he and Raziel shifted back into the Material Realm and they began to head to the park to erect the Nine Pillars.

After a few hours Sora was headed to the park, still feeling miserable that her boyfriend hated her again, after they had just gotten the last fight put behind them and she walked toward the center of the park. Suddenly she saw her boyfriend lift a large column of marble up into the air and then place it at a special location, almost as if he was attempting to handle it with the utmost care, and then she saw him carve a symbol into it and she suddenly felt that she needed to place her palm to that very pillar and focus half her power into it. She walked out into the open and headed straight for the pillar. "Codie? Look, I'm not here to argue with you, I was worried about you. I-I'm sorry about what Kari said but, until I actually got to know you, what she said was true. But now I know you and I love you so much. I-is there anything I can do to help you with...whatever it is you're doing?" asked Sora as she walked closer to the pillar and placed her left hand on it.

Suddenly Sora felt a jolt go through her and then the Pillar turned pure white. "W-what just happened?" asked Sora as she backed away from the Pillar and stared at both her hand and the Pillar.

"You've just transfered half your Guardian power into the Pillar and bound yourself to it as the Scion of Energy. Now you truely are the Scion of Energy. All that's left is to get those other humans you consider your friends to do the same and then my brother and I will leave this world to prepare the other one. Once that world is dealt with Raziel and I will return to our true home and we will never be seen in this, or the other, world ever again. I will not force my company upon any one of you humans. I have already chosen my successor for Scion of Death in this world and so has DarkGuilmon." said Codie as he refused to speak to Sora as if they were ever more than formerly fellow Guardians.

Sora shook her head sadly and then ran over to Codie as her eyes began to fill with tears. "No, Codie, no! Don't do this! Don't do that! Please, who cares what those assholes think? I love you Codie, I really do! Please don't leave me! Please?" begged Sora as she wrapped her arms around Codie's neck and refused to let go as she kissed him as best she could.

Codie only pulled away and walked over to a different Pillar. He placed his right hand on it and then it turned pure white as well. Then he looked over at Raziel and nodded. "It's finished. We need to go now. As far as I can tell both worlds now have their own sets of Pillars in one major significant area. Good-bye Sora. I wish this had ended differently." said Codie as he and Raziel began to leave.

"Wait! Codie, here. This was the first thing you ever gave to me on our dates. I want you to have it, to remember that I love you and that I'll never forget you. Ever." said Sora as she handed a necklace with the Crests of Love and Cruelty inside a diamond shape made from to triangles linked at their bases to him and kissed him again for the final time it seemed.

Codie took it and hung it around his neck and then kissed Sora in return. "I'll never forget you either Sora. And I'll always love you as well. Good-bye." said Codie as he turned and then he and Raziel walked away until they seemed to vanish.

Sora stared at the two pure white Pillars behind her and she knelt by the one Codie had touched and then began to cry.

**Me: "Well that's the end of this story. I know that some of you might think it's stupid to end it here but trust me. There's definately going to be a sequal."**

**Sora: "Did you have to end this story on such a depressing note?"**

**Me: "Sorry Sora. But I think that it will really set the stage for what happens in the sequal. Don't worry. You don't cry in the next one. At least not because you're sad all the time. Maybe a few 'I'm sad' crying scenes but not that many."**

**Tai: "So she's going to cry but it will be out of, for a random example, fear or happyness?"**

**Me: "Yep. Anyway people read and review. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll read the sequal."**


End file.
